Pokémon Neon Version
by Lady Coyle
Summary: Sandra is a future Pokémon trainer who dreams of becoming the Champion. She journeys through her mysterious region filled with odd locations and weird people. There's the occasional running into her best friend/cousin, Eli, and the mysterious boy, Zeta.
1. Introduction

**Pokémon Neon Version**

**Author's Note: This is filled with original characters and focuses on the trainers more than the Pokémon.**

**This story is actually based off of a comic I put on hiatus for the time being. I have added detail in typing format and made some changes from them. I was inspired to make the comics due to my fondness of Pokémon villains (I just think the uniforms and characters are cool, however, I do not support Pokémon abuse and misuse) and the games. The readers might want to use headphones since I'm using music in this (I don't own the songs). Also, I do not own Pokemon; this story was made to entertain and not for profit (even though it would be cool if some of my characters became official ones and I would make some money off of it, but I doubt that's going to happen).**

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

**Music: FireRed/LeafGreen Pallet Town**

It was the day that most trainers dreamt of. One of the crowning achievements in a trainer's life was obtaining a starter Pokémon. The other goals varied, but for starters, it was defeating the Elite Four, becoming Champion, and completing the most recent edition of the Pokédex. Those were the four goals that Sandra wanted to achieve.

But of course, who would want to walk around in his or her underwear doing that, definitely not Sandra. She decided to be styled in her usual attire. The brush got rid of her morning tangles so her hair wouldn't end up in a sloppy Tangela mess, but it was still wild enough to somewhat resemble an Entei's mane. She wore a grey T-shirt that was hidden underneath a black jacket with a high collar that stopped near her chin. Then there were the black shorts that went along with long, stocking-like black-and-white striped socks that made Sandra appear as a witch. In addition to that, her dark, Haunter-looking-creature themed shoulder bag and her black Mismagius hat didn't help ether. One look at this girl would make you assume that she is a magic user, or think that she has a very gothic sense of fashion.

She walked down the stairs in the corner of her room and greeted her mother who was boiling spaghetti noodles.

"Leaving so soon?" Sandra's mother asked, "But I just started making lunch!"

Sandra chuckled, "Well I'll just have to miss lunch because I'm not definitely missing this!"

She smiled and said, "Be off on your journey then, but don't forget to contact me once in a while."

Her mother resumed her cooking, but turned around in time to catch Sandra almost out the door. "And also don't forget to tell Professor Ivy I said hi! Bye, honey!"

Sandra stood in front of her house admiring the outdoors. Hydroton, believe it or not, was a small community. The name deceived a good number of tourists, who were hoping to be in a big city only to be disappointed with a couple of small factories, a few houses, and a lab; all surrounded by forest and a couple of rivers.

She glanced at the sign, "Hydroton, 'Start out small and make it big!'"

She grinned at the slightly punny reference, but later frowned at how much time she spent loitering around. It is time to get back to business.

Professor Ivy's laboratory was a one mile walk away. She had a really nice garden filled with various exotic plants and Pokémon topiaries. Sandra stepped inside and was instantly greeted by a female assistant. She was a brunette woman wearing a blue headband, a white sweater, and some lipstick. The assistant was holding a clipboard by her waist on the side of her hip and stood in front of a medium-sized bookshelf.

"Hello there! Are you here for a Pokémon?"

Sandra nodded.

**Music: Pallet Town fades and the FR/LG Introduction Instructions plays**

The assistant placed her clipboard on the desk. It was holding a questionnaire. There were only two questions on it.

"Just fill out the form and you'll be all set!" She called out.

Q1: What is your name?

Q2: Are you a boy or a girl?

□Boy

□Girl

The line was filled with Sandra Tenebrae while the box beside Girl was "x"ed. The one beside Boy was left blank.

***Music stops***

Sandra handed the clipboard back to the attendant.

"Professor Ivy will be here shortly. Thank you for filling out the form." She replied.

"Alrighty then!" Sandra cheerfully answered.

She took the time to take a good look at the room. A closer examination upon the bookshelf that the assistant was standing in front of showed that it was filled with encyclopedia volumes, pokémon research books, and books on other regions. There was a desk to Sandra's left with a comfortable looking chair and a portrait hung above them. It was of a bulbasaur grinning in a garden and standing next to a flower that looked as if it would belong to its next evolution.

She moved on to the rest of the room. The white walls and tiled floor were spotless despite the amount of potted plants in the room. It seemed like every few feet there would be a random miniature palm tree, fern, bush, and whatever was green, small, leafy, and could stay indoors. The portraits of grass-type pokémon were the same way.

The front door opened to reveal a woman with a really messy bun. She had leaves and twigs in her light brunette hair, but yet her white sweatpants, gardening shoes, and light green sweater were free of dirt.

She looked at Sandra with soft light green eyes and proceeded to walk in and stand near a palm tree and a clock (which read 2:00 P.M.).

"Hey there!" she greeted as she scratched her head, "I'm Professor Ivy! Sorry about that, I was researching in the field. That's why my hair is messy."

The awkwardness was creeping up on Sandra.

"Well give me a few moments to shower and get ready. I've already kept you waiting long enough." she proceeded to walk into a different room.

* * *

A few minutes later she returned wearing a lab coat and some different shoes. Her hair wasn't in a bun anymore, and it also wasn't as messy. She walked over to the desk and pulled a pokéball out of it. One of her hands rested on the pokéball, which stopped it from rolling all over the desk, while the other was raising an index finger in the air.

**M: FR/LG Professor Oak's Theme**

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" she recited with her eyes closed, "This world is inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon."

One of her fingers found its way to the button on the capsule. It clicked, and an ivysaur came out of it in a beam of red light.

"We, humans, work alongside Pokémon. At other times we play with them or even challenge others to a battle with them. These people are known as Pokémon trainers…"

**M: Music stops, record slips**

"I know all of this already." Sandra interrupted, "Next you're going to say that you research Pokémon."

Professor Ivy grinned nervously.

"Sorry! It's nostalgia." she hesitated a few seconds before glaring at Sandra, "But somebody should've taught you better manners, young lady! It's rude to interrupt someone."

Sandra sighed and apologized.

"Thank you, now on to your starter!"

**M: FR/LG Professor Oak's Laboratory**

Professor Ivy returned ivysaur and placed the pokéball back inside her desk. She then pulled out a small, long metal box.

"There are three Pokémon here."

She opened the case which revealed three pokéballs snug on a cushion with small signs in front of them. All of the signs had an elemental icon beside a Pokémon's name along with the name of a region below it. Each pokéball was a different color and had a small symbol on it. The symbols were the same ones on the signs.

"Each of these Pokémon is from a different region."

Sure enough, each of the signs read: "TREECKO, HOENN; CHARMANDER, KANTO; TOTODILE, JOHTO." There was a leaf, a fire, and a droplet of water that respectively went beside the Pokémon names.

"It was a special privilege for me, but now I'm giving them to some lucky future trainers. So go ahead, take your time to choose."

"Ooh! Hm…" Sandra rubbed her chin with her fingers as she thought about it, "So hard to choose… I pick…"

The thoughts of wonderful adventures with her choice raced through her mind, and she screamed out, "TOTODILE!"

The door quickly burst open and a voice called out.

"_Hold it right there_."

The sudden change in atmosphere startled both females.

A mysterious boy pointed at Sandra. "I will not have you secure the first choice!"

He ran over and snatched the red pokéball. He proceeded to grin at his lovely prize with his eyes closed.

Sandra studied him for a moment. He had very pale blonde hair, and it appeared as if a clump of it was sticking out of the back of his head. He wore a grey jacket along with some black pants and white boots.

He pocketed the pokéball in his jacket, and thanked Professor Ivy.

His silver eyes met Sandra's, and her heart skipped a beat. There was a warm sensation as she realized how handsome he was.

"Who's that?" she purred.

Professor Ivy looked at the boy, "That's another trainer who wanted a Pokémon. His name is Zeta Psychicus."

Zeta looked at the both of them, "My name can be pronounced in two ways. You can say the e as if it were an a in May, or you can say it as an e in me or even an i in iguana."

Professor Ivy smiled and said, "I'll stick with the a."

Sandra nodded in agreement, "I'll do the same."

Zeta smiled at both of them, "Thanks. I prefer the a, but my family seems to be one of the few people that says it as e. They even spell it as Zita just for laughs."

He stopped right there, and just in time, too. If he didn't, he would've been interrupted by the door opening for a third time.

"Am I late?" a voice nervously asked.

The three people turned their attention to the dark-skinned boy with a huge afro walking in. He looked like he could get into disco, but his outfit said otherwise. It was a normal red shirt with a pokéball that went with some grey shorts, white crew socks and some weird white shoes.

"Well, not really." the professor replied.

The boy smiled, "Hey there guys!"

Sandra gasped and shouted, "IT'S AFROMAN!"

Professor Ivy snorted while Zeta chuckled.

The boy surprised and embarrassed responded with, "It's actually Eli Pugna."

Sandra laughed and said, "I know who you are, Silly! He and I were best friends since grade school. Just recently, I've found out that we are actually cousins."

"Huh," the professor said, "Well, I'm sorry Eli, but you can only have the remaining Pokémon, Treecko."

"Oh, I actually like Treecko," he responded, "It's totally fine, really! Thanks!"

He picked up the green pokéball. Sandra thought about it for a few seconds before she realized that she hadn't picked up Totodile during all of the commotion about Zeta. She quickly took the blue one.

"I'm glad you didn't get the blue one."

"Huh?" Eli asked, confused.

"It's mine!" Sandra hissed, "Back off!"

"Okay?" Eli started to look uncomfortable and a little scared.

Sandra took another few minutes to try and remember something she might have overlooked. A couple of things suddenly came to her mind.

"Hey! How come I'm the only _one _to fill out those forms?"

Professor Ivy chuckled, "These boys filled them out already!"

Eli grinned and said, "That's right, I made sure I filled that in before I came here!"

Zeta nodded, "Likewise."

"Hmm…" Sandra rubbed her chin for a little bit. "Oh, yeah what about the Pokédexes?"

Professor Ivy smiled. "I'm glad somebody asked." She pulled another metal box out of her desk and opened it. There were three of them; one was brown, another was black, and the third was purple.

"I call shotgun on black!" Sandra quickly snatched it away.

"I'll take brown." Eli calmly said.

Zeta looked at the three of them and stated, "I don't want to take one. I'm fine without one."

Professor Ivy pouted and begged. "Please? It will help you on your journey. You don't even have to fill it out! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen!"

"I wish the games had the same ones." Sandra remarked.

Eli nodded understandingly.

Zeta sighed and reluctantly took the purple one.

Professor Ivy looked at all three of the children and then pinched her nose. "Now, I'm all out of Pokémon. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, what you normally do!" Sandra said, "Dabble in your garden and enhance your research!"

Everybody laughed, even Zeta and Professor Ivy.

**Author's Note: The town name might sound weird, but I like it. Since I named my story this, I'm sticking with naming the towns after elements (mainly gases). What I'm mainly doing is just naming things after scientific stuff, and my best friend is giving me ideas. A big thank you for my best friend's few ideas/brainstorming ideas.**

**Also, I am a big fan of the FireRed and LeafGreen games. Their music is awesome.**

**Third more, I'm sorry if I droned on too much on the descriptions and dialogue. I'm not too great at typing/writing action scenes and describing outfits.**

**Fourth note, the three main characters' last names are Latin words (that I googled). Zeta's is obvious, and you might notice a little pattern.**

**And the last and final note: I was brainstorming with my friend and we came up with Zotra. That's the last change for the name of the region! I've noticed that for every region in the main game there is an o sound (I have even said Unova slowly [U-NO-VA, I usually say the name quickly] and noticed it there, too). I decided on Zotra instead of Haino because I thought it sounded catchy, plus it reminded me of a fort/town from the Avernum games (Cotra).**

**Fun Fact: Almost all of the regions in the main games consist of five letters. Sinnoh has six.**

**Oh, and for people who are actually interested in this. I will upload a chapter once every week.**


	2. Rival Battle!

Chapter 2 Rival Battles!

**Author's Note: Heheheh. To all of the folks who have played the games, you know what's going to happen ;). I felt as if I typed up the previous chapter's plot too fast (it is based off of the comics though, and they are pretty short). I think I will do a little of the same here.****  
****Music: ****FR****/****LG**** Professor Oak's Lab**

"I think my job here is done." Professor Ivy stated.

"Well, I'm outta here." Sandra declared.

She was halfway through the room when Zeta came up with an idea.

"Hey!" he called out to her.

**Music: ****FR****/****LG**** Male Trainer Encounter**

She stopped, and he proceeded to walk up to her.

"We should battle, right here, right now."

"Alright. I accept your challenge!"

**Music: ****FR****/****LG ****Vs. Trainer**

The two trainers walked away from each and stopped, creating a good distance from each other. Each trainer then turned and faced the other. They took their pokéballs (Sandra from her bag; Zeta from his front pocket in his jacket) and raised them in the air. Both people took a sort of battle stance.

"Go, Charmander!" Zeta threw his pokéball, and a golden lizard came out in a flash of sparkles.

"Woah," Professor ivy commented, "Talk about lucky! I never knew that one of them was shiny."

"Pfft." Sandra rolled her eyes.

Zeta stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

"Go, Totodile!" she shouted out angrily as she tossed her ball.

A bipedal blue crocodile with red spikes on its back flashed out. It made some weird noise which sounded as if its mouth was filled with water. It was really eager for a command. However, Zeta made the first one.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" he pointed at the totodile.

Charmander charged at Totodile with its claws ready.

"Totodile, dodge! Then use Leer!"

Totodile dodged the attempted swipe. It looked Charmander right in the eye with a piercing stare. The charmander's pupils shrank in fear.

Zeta made a face palm. "Charmander…"

"Use Scratch!"

Totodile quickly clawed Charmander on the stomach. The lizard held its hand to its stomach to try and comfort the pain. Blood was slowly trickling from the wound.

"Finish him! Use Scratch again!" Sandra commanded.

Zeta frowned and made a fist.

"Dodge, Charmander, and use Tail Whip!"

What the lizard did next was trip the crocodile with its tail then cutely wagged it.

"Uurgh." Sandra growled.

"Scratch, Charmander."

The lizard turned around and got Totodile on the neck. The crocodile collapsed, its eyes became swirls.

"Charmander, return!"

The shiny charmander disappeared in a flash of red light into its owner's pokéball.

Zeta grinned, "Hehe, I won!"

Sandra growled and called back her totodile.

**Music: ****FR****/****LG**** Professor Oak's Lab**

Professor Ivy gave her a worried look. "If you lose, you have to pay up money. In this case, I'll do it for you since it's your first battle."

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out some dollars. She handed them to Zeta.

"Heheh, I won $500."

He then turned around and proceeded to walk out of the lab.

"See you guys around." He said with his back to them.

Sandra took a moment to glare at him. She was later nudged by Eli.

"What?"

"Professor Ivy wants to tell you something."

The two young trainers looked at her.

"I actually have a machine here that can heal pokémon. Do you mind if I borrow your totodile for a few minutes?"

"No, not at all. I really appreciate it." Sandra handed her pokéball to the professor.

The professor took it and left the room.

"I'm really mad that I lost to him. I mean my pokémon had a type advantage against him!"

"True, but it didn't know any water-type moves."

Eli didn't say that. It was the professor's assistant.

"Oh, hello there! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you here the whole time when Professor Ivy came in."

"It's fine really. Lots of people end up forgetting that I'm here when she walks in. I'm used to my sister having all the attention, besides she's the main authority on pokémon here." The assistant explained.

Sandra's eyes rapidly blinked for a few seconds.

"You're the Professor's sister?!" she asked, surprised.

"Why yes I am. She is Danette Ivy, and I am Cordelia Ivy."

"Those are some pretty names." Eli said.

Sandra agreed, "I feel the same way."

"Well, while she's out. I'll hand you two these." Cordelia reached into her pockets and pulled out two potions and two Gameboy looking gadgets.

"What are these?" Eli curiously questioned.

"These devices can be used to view the stats on your pokémon. They can also detect battles and read the stats of the fighters. It's like playing a pokémon game."

"Wow!" The two teens exclaimed.

Sandra watched Eli use the device on his Treecko. A level five grass-type that knows two normal type moves, Pound and Leer. It was at full health.

At that moment Professor Ivy walked in with Sandra's totodile.

"There, there, your totodile should be so much better now." she handed Sandra the blue pokéball.

"Thank you, Professor!"

"No problem!" Danette smiled.

Eli shot Sandra a determined look.

"Since your totodile's fine, we should battle."

"Alright." She grinned. "Challenge accepted!"

**Music: ****R****/****S****/****E**** Vs. Rival**

The two trainers preformed the same ritual from before. Eli sent out his Treecko while Sandra sent out her Totodile. Since Treecko was the faster pokémon, it went first.

"Treecko, Pound!"

The wood gecko smacked Totodile in the face.

"Leer, Totodile!"

Even though its face stung, it didn't get any black eyes. It shot Treecko an intimidating stare.

"Treecko, Tail Whip!"

Treecko cutely wagged its tail.

"Aww," Sandra cooed. "Even I fell for that."

"Use Pound!"

Sandra snapped out of it. "Totodile, dodge Treecko and use Leer once more!"

Totodile side-stepped the attack and glared at Treecko once more.

"Scratch!"

It quickly took the opportunity to claw the wood gecko.

Swirls appeared on Treecko's scratched face.

Both trainers returned their pokémon.

**Music: ****FR****/****LG**** Professor Oak's Lab**

Eli slouched a little and frowned. "I lost my first battle."

"Don't feel bad, I did, too. Now pay up." She was rubbing her thumb against her middle and index fingers.

Danette came over and handed Sandra the same amount that she handed Zeta.

"Since it's his battle, I'm paying for Eli. From here on out, you two will have to pay for yourselves if you lose any battles."

"Alright." they both replied.

"Now please get out of my laboratory. You've made a little bit of a mess here."

The two have never noticed it before, but the lab floor was stained with a little bit of blood and dirt. One of the potted plants was knocked over.

"I guess we got carried away here." Eli nervously scratched the back of his head.

Sandra nodded.

"I've got to get going." she said. "Thank you for everything!"

With that, she started running.

Eli thanked the sisters and started running after Sandra.

"Wait for me!" he called out to her.

**Music stops**

* * *

A few miles away, a boy was relaxing against a tree. He made sure that he was far enough from the Professor's laboratory before pulling a phone out of his pocket and dialing a number on it.

"Mission accomplished, I received my starter." the boy stated to it.

"Good work." a smooth voice called out from the phone. "Your next assignment is…" the voice lowered to a whisper.

Zeta listened while rolling his eyes. After the voice stopped talking, he shut his phone, stood up, and walked away.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well putting "To be continued…" is inappropriate since it is going to be continued, I just wanted to add it in there because I thought it looked cool. It does look like he's up to something though. If you've read "Back to the Past," and figured it out, please don't tell other people.**

**I got really bored doing the fight scenes. Excuse me if I made droned on about that, but feel free to give me a few critiques. Feel free to PM me ideas about what Sandra should encounter later in Chapter 3 Trainers.**

**Oh, and this is the last you'll see of Zeta. I want to focus it more on Sandra and her cousin/best friend Eli.**

**I also apologize for updating approximately two days late.**

* * *

**UPDATE: JULY 21, 2013  
**

**I'm no longer going to work on this since I feel it needs improvements; I'm sorry if some people actually found this an interesting read, but I feel that I need to work on the characters and locations more. Might possibly be back in a year or two.**


End file.
